La Bella y la Bestia
by killerqueen04
Summary: Había una vez, en un lejano reino, una doncella soñadora, cuyo destino había fijado que se encontrase con un príncipe, que había sido maldecido para que fuera una bestia... ICHIHIME, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **

Holas, aquí de nuevo reportandome con un nuevo fic, que constara de cuatro capítulos. ¡Sí! ¡Mi cuento favorito, La Bella y la Bestia! Amo muchísimo esta historia, en especial la versión de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, que fue una famosisima escritora francesa (1711-1780) Este fic esta inspirado en su cuento, NO en el que realizó Walt Disney, que a pesar que me encanta, la versión de Madame Beaumont es mucho mejor.

Encontraran algunas palabras en francés, como el comienzo de los capítulos. Un, deux, trois et quatre. Eso son los números uno, dos, tres y cuatro respectivamente. Madame es señora, Mademoiselle es señorita y Mercier es señor o lord.

Pues no tengo mas que decir al respeto, aparte de que los que no hayan leído el cuento y sólo hayan visto la película de Disney, pues encontraran bastantes diferencias. Pues como ya dije antes, va a constar de cuatro capítulos de no mas de 3,500 palabras. Así que pronto tendrá actualización.

**DEDICATORIA:**

Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews. Mil gracias por hacer mi vida tan maravillosa con su apoyo y su lectura. No saben lo feliz que me hacen .

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sempai. La Belle et la Bête (aka La Bella y la Bestia) es una obra "original" de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont.

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA<strong>

_La Belle et la Bête_

**UN**

Había una vez, en una apartada y pequeña aldea en el centro de Francia, un herrero, quien era sumamente famoso por sus hermosas y muy buenas espadas. Pero el herrero, cuyo nombre era Yushiro Ukitake, no era solo famoso por ello, sino por tener como hijas a las tres doncellas más hermosas de la aldea. No había un padre más orgulloso que él, porque sus jóvenes doncellas eran las chicas más aclamadas para contraer nupcias en el lugar, desde duques hasta comerciantes y soldados solicitaban sus manos, pero el hombre adoraba tanto a sus hijas que se negaba a entregar la manos de alguna de sus hermosas 'joyas'.

Su primera hija, su primogénita, lo era Rangiku. La joven mujer era distinguida entre todas por su voluminosa y rubia cabellera, y por sus ojos azul cielo. Rangiku poseía unas curvas femeninas envidiadas y deseadas por muchos. La doncella siempre se encontraba molestando a los demás, con su particular (y muy pervertido) sentido del humor. La mujer siempre estaba bromeando de manera pervertida, haciendo que más de una mujer se sonrojara hasta los límites y logrando que más de un hombre tuviera severos sangrados nasales. La chica no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran los demás, ella era feliz siendo de esa manera, y sin duda alguna el pueblo lo agradecía, porque si no hubiese sido muy aburrido.

La segunda hija-y la adoptada desde que era una bebe recién nacida- era Rukia. La chica tenía una cabellera corta y negra, además de unos enormes ojos purpuras. Rukia podía ser pequeña en tamaño, pero era la doncella más valiente (y temida) en la aldea, además de ser una de los mejores espadachines de su pueblo (¡incluso los tres mosqueteros la habían solicitado como aliada!). La doncella no era del todo femenina, por lo general siempre estaba dando patadas directas al rostro o al estomago, o gritando, pero si algo podía hacer que la feminidad y su dulzura salieran a la luz eran sus amados conejos tejidos, sus amados 'Chappy's'. No había nada que Rukia amara mas (excepto su familia, claro está) que esos conejos, los que eran burlados por su mejor amigo Renji, quien era otro de los mejores espadachines de la aldea (además de estar secretamente enamorado de ella). Lamentablemente para Renji, cada vez que se burlaba de uno de sus conejos o alguno de sus dibujos, siempre debía visitar la clínica local para detener los sangrados en su nariz, o para calmar los dolores abdominales por las patadas recibidas.

La tercer y ultima-pero no menos importante- era Orihime. Si Rangiku era la luna, y Rukia las estrellas, Orihime era el sol de la aldea. Incluso los aldeanos se preguntaba si ella era un ángel caído del cielo. Su cabello era naranja, muy largo, sedoso y suave al tacto. Sus ojos eran grises, y sin duda alguna eran las joyas más hermosas que cualquier joyero desearía para su colección. Su piel era del color de la porcelana, además de ser suave y cremosa, y resplandecía cada vez que los rayos del sol le tocaban su piel, logrando el efecto que se viera inmaculada, perfecta… esto elevaba más su rango de ángel a diosa. Sin duda alguna ella era la perfección hecha mujer. Pero como bien dicen, nada es perfecto, y ella no era la excepción.

Orihime era dulce, pero demasiado ingenua (pensaba que en el pequeño jardín de una anciana mujer proveniente de Rusia vivían unos alienígenas); vivaracha, pero muy torpe (los alfareros le huían, porque cada vez que se encontraba con uno, más de un florero era destrozado por su torpeza); amigable, pero muy soñadora (siempre estaba imaginando unos duendecillos malvados color azul); inteligente, pero ilusa (el mundo era completamente bueno, no había maldad para ella).La chica amaba leer y vivir aventuras imaginables atreves de los libros. ¡Eran tan asombrosas esas historias! El príncipe que rescataba a la princesa enjaulada en lo alto de una torre, donde un terrible y hambriento dragón la resguardaba. Al final, el príncipe salva a la princesa, se declaran su amor y viven felices por siempre. Amaba esas historias, pero realmente, ella no deseaba ser esa princesa.

Orihime era diferente al resto de las chicas. Toda chica de diecisiete años deseaba ser una princesa, vivir en un cuento de hadas, tener un sinfín de vestidos de moda, y vivir feliz por siempre con su príncipe. Bueno, realmente esa parte final si la deseaba, soñaba con conocer a un chico, su gran amor y que por el resto de sus días fueran el uno para el otro, pero el resto… no. Ella deseaba ser libre, vivir aventuras, conocer el mundo, rescatar a los que necesitaban ayuda… no ser la princesa que necesitaba ser salvada por el príncipe las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero a pesar de que para ella esos eran sus sueños, la realidad era dura. Cada vez que la chica comenzaba a hablar sobre sus sueños y metas, se llevaba las burlas de los chicos y chicas de la aldea, y las miradas de lastima de su hermanas. Los hombres solo la querían para una cosa, para que fuera su esposa. Claro, esos eran los chicos 'buenos' por que el resto solo la querían utilizar para una cosa… para tener sexo. Cada vez que Rangiku utilizaba esa palabra delante de Orihime o Rukia, ambas chicas se sonrojaba al extremo, y negaban la cabeza, mientras su hermana mayor se moría de risa.

Cierto día, el herrero-su padre- debía salir de la aldea, a comprar materiales para la fabricación de nuevas espadas. Antes de partir, el hombre se despidió de sus hijas y luego les hablo. —"Hijas mías, han de ser los tesoros más grandes que me ha otorgado Dios. Son hermosas"—observó a Rangiku—"valientes"—su mirada se dirigió a Rukia—"y son mis más preciados tesoros, mis soles"—contempló a Orihime con ternura—"es por eso que les pregunto que desean que les traiga del viaje. Pedir lo que queráis, que yo os cumpliré. —el hombre observo a su primogénita, quien dio un salto de alegría al saber que podría pedir lo que quisiera.

—"¡Oh padre! ¡Que Dios recompense su buen corazón!"— dijo con voz cantarina, para luego dar una vuelta-moviendo su voluminoso cabello rubio—"Yo os pido la gargantilla más hermosa que pueda encontrar. Que sea de oro y que brille como el sol, y que cuya belleza sobrepase al resto de las gargantillas del pueblo."— pidió Rangiku. El herrero asintió.

—"La gargantilla más fina y hermosa para la primogénita de mis tesoros, mi luna."— repitió sonriente. Cambio su mirada a Rukia, quien a pesar de estar muy alegre no lo demostraba como su hermana mayor.

—"Que Dios os pague por su gentileza, padre. Yo os pido una nueva espada, cuya empuñadura y agarre sean de oro blanco y que cada vez que la vea me haga recordar las estrellas."— pidió Rukia, haciendo una reverencia a su padre. El herrero sonrió.

—"Una espada de oro blanco para la valiente y más fuerte de mis tesoros, mi estrella."—afirmó el hombre. Cambio su mirada a la ultima—y su predilecta— hija.

Orihime se sonrojo y bajo su mirada.

—"Gracias, padre, por otorgaos la potestad de poder pedir algún regalo. Es usted muy bondadoso y Dios ha de pagarle con salud. Yo os pido la rosa más hermosa del rosal ante sus ojos, porque si es hermosa para usted, también lo será para mí."— dijo humildemente la menor de las chicas. Ukitake sonrió cálidamente, mientras que sus hermanas mayores rieron ante la ingenuidad y humildad de su pequeña y consentida hermana.

—"La rosa más hermosa, para el sol de mis tesoros. He de irme a realizar mi viaje. Cuidaos mis hijas, en una semana regresare con sus pedios."— dicho esto, el hombre de cabello blanco marcho.

.

.

.

.

**DEUX**

El herrero cabalgaba de regreso, pero la lluvia había comenzado y debió buscar refugio, encontrando un amplio castillo en medio del bosque. Observando muy bien el edificio, Ukitake se percato de que parecía abandonado. El hombre entró al castillo y se encontró con una cálida chimenea encendida, mientras que en el enorme salón comedor se encontraba una cena servida. En el segundo piso, había una habitación preparada para un huésped. Aprovechando su buena suerte, el herrero paso la noche en el castillo. A la mañana siguiente-muy agradecido- salió del castillo y fue a montar su corcel, encontrándose con el jardín de rosas rojas más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Cuando lo vio, se recordó de su promesa a su hija menor, ya tenía la prenda y la espada de sus dos mayores, pero aun no tenía la rosa de su hija. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre se aproximo para cortar una de las rosas, cuando una fuerte mano lo detuvo. Tembloroso se volteo, para encontrarse con un hombre con una enorme y terrorífica mascara en su rostro y con unos ojos negros e irises dorada; su máscara tenía dos cuernos y su cuerpo color marfil tenía varios tatuajes tribales y en el mismo centro de su pecho, había un enorme hueco-que permitía ver atreves de este lo que había en la otra parte. Ukitake jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida como en ese instante.

—"Te he otorgado comida y un techo, además de comodidad, y así es como pagas mi hospitabilidad. Robando una de mis rosas. Los ladrones no merecen vivir…"— rugió la criatura molesta, apretando mas su agarre en la mano de Ukitake.

—"No, por favor, se os suplico, Mercier (**n/a: señor en francés**). Tengo tres hijas y ellas necesitan aun de mi protección. Agradezco su hospitabilidad y jamás quise faltar a su honorable respeto, pero esa rosa era para mí adorado sol, mi hija adorada, quien humildemente me pidió una rosa, la más hermosa ante mis ojos-por que para ella todo lo que fuese hermoso ante mí, lo seria para ella, y yo jamás he encontrado flores tan hermosas como estas. Yo no me llevare ninguna de sus flores, mi hija es comprensiva y entenderá el que no haya encontrado una rosa para ella. Por favor, le suplico que perdone mi vida, Mercier." — suplicó el hombre, recordando la sonrisa de su adorada hija. Él no deseaba morir, porque si él moría, sus hijas quedarían desamparadas. Sabía muy bien que Renji cuidaría de Rukia y Gin de Rangiku, pero Orihime quedaría desamparada. Ella era demasiado inocente y él jamás se perdonaría que su pequeña callera en las manos de un mal hombre.

El hombre con la máscara de cuernos se quedo observando fijamente al hombre, para luego soltar su agarre. Sus ojos negros con irises doradas se mantenían sobre el herrero, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y acercarse al rosal y tomar entre sus manos la más hermosa de las rosas, rozando con delicadeza sus pétalos. Ukitake estaba sorprendido, ¿como una 'bestia' como esa podía tocar con tanta suavidad las rosas? No había forma de que lo supiera.

—"He de perdonarte la vida, pero has de enviar a mi castillo en dos días a tu hija menor. He aquí su rosa." — el hombre corto la flor y se la entrego al herrero. Ukitake sintió como su pecho se comprimía ante esas palabras. ¿Su Orihime? No, no, por el amor de todos los santos y de Santa Juana de Arco (**n/a**: **una de las santas más importantes en Francia), **no podían estar diciéndole esto. Su pequeña princesa no debía pasar por esto.

—"No por favor, Orihime no. Se lo suplico, Mercier, ¡mi hija no!"— suplicó el herrero. El hombre lo fulmino con su mirada de irises doradas. Ukitake sentía como su enfermo cuerpo temblaba ante la fiera observación de aquel hombre.

—"La has de enviar, o yo me presentare y la traeré a la fuerza y jamás volverás a verla. Has de enviarla por las buenas, o has de pagar las consecuencias." — amenazó el hombre. Ukitake suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado para luego asentir. Su error lo iba a pagar su adorado sol.

.

.

.

.

**TROIS**

Dos chicas-una de cabello negro y otra dorado- reían y observaban con alegría sus nuevas pertenencias. La doncella de cabello dorado no dejaba de observarse en el espejo, mirando su gargantilla dorada. Su hermana de cabello negro comenzaba a inventar poses y formas de ataque con su espada de oro blanco. Con una mirada melancólica, Ukitake observaba a sus hijas. Al día siguiente se cumplía su plazo, y aun él no se atrevía a decir nada.

—"Padre, ¿le ocurre algo?"— la hermosa voz de su princesa adorada lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El hombre sonrió, para luego negar la cabeza. Orihime se sentó a su lado, observando la hermosa rosa-que no parecía marchitarse-entre sus dedos, para luego llevarla a su nariz y olerla-por decima vez. Aquella rosa tenía un aroma distinto al resto, era como si además de tener su aroma de flor, tuviera otro ligero aroma, algo como menta y canela. —"Padre, puede confiar en mí."— dijo la chica, aun con la flor en su rostro.

Ukitake bajo la cabeza, colocándola sobre su mano. Ese gesto lo hizo lucir mucho más mayor de lo que era-sin mencionar que se veía mucho más enfermo de lo que realmente estaba. —Mi princesa adorada, el sol de mis días. He de confesar que por mi culpa, has de ir al castillo en medio del bosque y tendrás que vivir allí. Si no lo haces, el propietario vendrá aquí, y tendremos que pagar las consecuencias. Pero no os preocupéis. Yo no permitiré que nada ocurra…"—

—"No, padre. Yo iré."— Ukitake abrió su boca para protestar, pero los suaves y delicados dedos de la chica se posaron sobre sus labios. —"No, papá. Un trato es un trato, y yo iré. No tiene por qué preocuparse, no es problema alguno."— dijo la chica, sonriendo cálidamente a su padre, quien la abrazo con dulzura. ¡Solo Dios sabia como él amaba a su hija!

Al día siguiente, luego de despedirse, Orihime partió en su corcel-Tsubaki- hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

.

**QUATRE**

—"¿H-hola?"— llamó Orihime, abriendo la puerta de madera del castillo. La chica mordió sus labios para entrar por completo al oscuro castillo. Con cierto temor, la joven comenzó a caminar hasta entrar a lo que parecía ser el salón principal. ¡Era hermoso! Pero necesitaba un poco de limpieza y flores, además de que se corrieran todas las cortinas para que los rayos de sol entraran e iluminaran todo en el salón. Orihime tomo la falda de su vestido verde y comenzó a caminar hasta las ventanas-cubiertas por unas pesadas y polvorientas-cortinas azules. Sus dedos rozaron las cortinas y abrieron levemente una de estas, provocando que pudiera ver los jardines del palacio. Para su mala suerte-y tristeza- no habían rayos de sol, todo lo contrario, todo estaba nublado y muy frio. No había ni siquiera rastros de que el sol estuviera oculto tras las nubes de color gris.

—"¿Dónde está el sol?"— susurró para sí misma, observando con cierta tristeza el sombrío y gris panorama. Parecía que todo en ese castillo estuviera cubierto por una densa melancolía, como si el sol y la alegría hubieran dejado de existir desde hacía mucho.

—"No hay sol. Desde hace mucho que no lo hay."— una voz fuerte dijo a su espalda. La voz no parecía tener emoción alguna y eso llamo la atención de la chica. Orihime se volteo lentamente, encontrándose con un… ¿Qué era? Poseía una máscara de cuernos, tatuajes tribales y un hueco en su pecho. Sus ojos eran negros y sus irises doradas. Para cualquiera que viera a sus ojos les daría miedo, a Orihime-desde luego que le habían provocado temor- le mostraron algo más… una suma tristeza y soledad. El corazón de la chica palpitaba fuertemente por el miedo, pero lentamente sus palpitaciones comenzaron a volverse normales. La princesa se quedo en silencio, aun observando fijamente al 'hombre' que estaba frente a ella. La joven de cabello naranja no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado a ese hombre, porque ella jamás había visto a una persona así. Le provocaba miedo, pero también lastima (por que de seguro ese chico había tenido una vida dura), y era mucho más la ultima emoción que la primera, por eso se obligo a sonreírle, llevando sus manos a su espalda.

—"Ahh, yo soy Orihime, Mercier."— la chica hizo una reverencia, tomando entre ambas manos el final de su vestido verde e inclinando su cabeza y torso, observando el suelo. Este acto solo duro unos segundos, antes de que volviera su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella, obligándose a solo mirar a sus ojos y no a su -¿doloroso?-hueco en el pecho. —"Ummm, usted es Mercier…"—

—"No tengo nombre." — dijo cortante el hombre, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Orihime. La chica lo miro sorprendida. La chica podía haberle tenido miedo minutos antes, pero ahora una gran curiosidad la había invadido. La princesa no solo era conocida por siempre estar soñando, sino por su gran curiosidad, que siempre la involucraba en problemas.

—"Imposible, Mercier. Todos tenemos nombre."— el hombre había salido del salón, seguido por Orihime, quien aun mantenía sus dedos enredados en su falda. El hombre-a pesar de aparentar que no le interesaba para nada la chica- estaba realmente curioso en como la chica lo seguía y continuaba hablando sin mostrar miedo alguno. Por lo general, sus propios empleados, le temían, pero esta doncella parecía ser diferente. —"Es algo normal y humano poseer un nombre."— dijo Orihime.

—"Yo no soy humano."— replicó el hombre. Orihime mordió sus labios. Si bien era cierto que ese hueco no era del todo humano, a Orihime él le parecía 'humano'. Quizás algo… extraño y terrorífico, pero humano al final de cuentas.

—"¿Mercier?"— preguntó Orihime. El hombre profirió un 'Uhh' sin ni siquiera voltearse a observarla. —"¿Usted respira?"— Por primera vez-desde que se habían encontrado minutos antes-el hombre se detuvo y se volteo, sus ojos le dejaban muy claro a la chica que él estaba confundido. Asintió ante la pregunta. —"¿Usted razona?"— un nuevo asentimiento. —"¿Puede pensar?"— otro asentimiento. Orihime aplaudió y sonrió radiantemente, como si hubiera descubierto algo sumamente impactante y que cambiaria la humanidad. El hombre la observo completamente perplejo. —"¡Pues es usted humano, Mercier!"— expreso feliz la chica. Si el joven hombre no hubiera tenido esa mascara cubriendo su rostro, Orihime hubiera podido observar con este fruncía su ceño y luego rodeaba los ojos, ante la actitud infantil de la chica.

El hombre comenzó a caminar de nuevo y llevo a la chica al segundo piso del castillo, escoltándola a una amplia y muy ordenada habitación. La chica quedo maravillada por un hermoso y alto espejo, con piedras preciosas incrustadas. La chica formo con sus labios una 'O'.

—"Esta será tu habitación. Puedes caminar por el palacio, pero no puedes ir al jardín trasero. ¿Entendido?"— preguntó el hombre, con voz cortante. Orihime asintió, con cierto temor debido al fuerte tono de voz utilizado por el hombre. Este se dio la vuelta para irse pero detuvo su paso cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. —"Ichigo. Mi nombre es Ichigo."— dicho esto salió de la habitación. Dejando una muy confundida Orihime.

Al menos conocía su nombre. Habían comenzado bien, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITADO ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN<strong>

La chica tatareó un par de canciones mientras ayudaba a Tatsuki, una de las empleadas de Lord Ichigo, en la cocina. Los primeros dos días, la chica no había encontrado a nadie. ¡Todo aparecía como por arte de magia! Sus vestidos recién planchados aparecían sobre su cama, cuando iba a bañarse, la tina ya tenía los aceites de olor en el. Los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas también estaban finamente servidos sobre la mesa.

Pero ella se sentía muy triste y sola en ese lugar. El palacio de Lord Ichigo era inmenso, ella ni siquiera tenía idea de cuál era el final de este. Las habitaciones eran amplias, pomposas y llenas de lujos. Su padre era un herrero y con el dinero que ganaba por sus espadas, él ganaba un buen dinero, y había invertido en que sus hijas tuvieran lo mejor de lo mejor…

…pero nada se comparaba al castillo de Kurosaki.

En uno de sus momentos a solas, observando la amplia biblioteca, Orihime se había cuestionado el cómo ella debía de llamarle a él. Era más que obvio que él le había dicho su nombre, el problema estaba en que cuando ella comenzaba a pensar (y a imaginar), se preguntaba a sí misma si él caía en la descripción de chico, joven o hombre. Le resultaba cruel el pensar en él como una bestia. Ella no tenía corazón para llamarle así.

Orihime no había vuelto a verle, pero ella sabía que él si la veía a ella. En el segundo día, cuando ella se dispuso a leer un libro, sin tener nada que hacer, ella observó con el rabillo del ojo la inmensa figura de Kurosaki deslizarse por los grandes atriles cubiertos de libros. Ella se levantó, pero debido a que los rayos de sol a penas iluminaban los pasillos, no pudo ver nada.

En otra ocasión, cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a desayunar, ella sintió los pasos de (¿joven? ¿Hombre?) él por uno de los pasillos. Ella deseaba que él le platicase, que no la dejase sola. No era como si ella no le tuviese miedo, porque en cierta parte le temía un poco, sino que ella se sentía realmente sola. Cuando estaba en su casa, sus hermanas siempre estaban hablando, en especial Rangiku. Su padre solía jugar con ella al ajedrez o relatarle historias de su fallecida madre. Realmente, ella los extrañaba inmensamente.

**DEUX**

Fue al amanecer del tercer día cuando descubrió a las personas que arreglaban todo para ella. La primera persona en conocer fue a Tatsuki Arisawa. Para su vergüenza, ella la había confundido con un chico, pero la joven mujer sólo se rió. Mademoiselle Tatsuki era una de las sirvientas del palacio. Parecía ser una chica seria e incluso intimidante, pero en un par de días, Orihime y ella se habían vuelto amigas.

También conoció al mayordomo, Mercier Uryu Ishida. El joven hombre tenía unos espejuelos que lo hacía ver mucho más inteligente de lo que era. Él no sólo era el mayordomo, sino que era el sastre que le preparaba todos los vestidos a ella. Todas sus confesiones eran hermosas. A Orihime le encantaba ver todos los dibujos de vestidos que el hombre realizaba en sus tiempos libres. El vestido que le había robado el aliento era uno de tonalidad rosada, con los hombros al descubierto y tan pomposo y ancho como los que la propia reina de Francia utilizaba.

Ishida le prometió que en cuanto tuviese un tiempo libre, le confeccionaría ese vestido. Y como había prometido, él en cuanto tuvo un tiempo libre, comenzó a coserlo. El problema había sido que ya no había tela de ese color en el palacio y tendría que envía a Sado, el cochero del palacio, a comprar en la ciudad. Orihime, siendo tan conforme, le dijo que no había problema alguno, y buscó entre los baúles de telas una que le gustase, encontrando una azul turquesa.

En una de sus salidas al jardín con Tatsuki, Orihime conoció al jardinero, Toushiro Hitsugaya. ¡Él era adorable! Cuando lo vió por primera vez, Inoue sintió deseos de abrazarle. ¡Parecía un tierno osito blanco de felpa! Pero el jardinero, a pesar de tener una apariencia adorable, no era del todo "adorable" así que ella había decidido que mejor era evitar el abrazo.

En poco tiempo, descubrió que Mercier Hitsugaya estaba enamorado de una de las sirvientas, Momo Hinamori. Mademoiselle Momo era una chica tímida, pero muy bondadosa. Ella la había conocido cuando fue esta la que les llevó las ropas a su habitación. Además de ese "romance", se había percatado de que Tatsuki también estaba enamorada de Ishida.

Parecía ser que en ese palacio se respiraba el amor, a pesar de estar sumergido en la tristeza por parte de su propietario.

—"Huele muy bien el _Pain d'épices (_**_n/a: pan de especias en frances_**_)"—_dijo de forma cantarina la joven. Tatsuki sonrió. Gracias al cielo que ella había intervenido antes de que la chica comenzara a echarle algunos alimentos no aptos para un pan.

—"Llevo años haciéndolo, Mademoiselle Orihime"— respondió la mujer, partiendo el pan en finos pedazos. Orihime llevó uno de los pedazos de pan a sus labios y lo mordió. El sabroso sabor a jengibre, tan picantito, la hizo suspirar. Ella adoraba ese postre.

**TROIS**

Luego de haber culminado de limpiar la cocina, la chica se fue a leer a la biblioteca. Siempre hacia los mismo. Desayunaba, tomaba un baño, caminaba por el jardín, horneaba algún postre con Tatsuki y luego se iba a leer a la tranquila biblioteca, tratando de encontrarse con Mercier Ichigo, pero este parecía esconderse.

Debía ser muy duro tener una apariencia tan atemorizante como esa. Pero no importaba, ¡ella iba a ayudarle a ser más alegre!

La chica, que tenía un libro sobre su regazo, lo colocó en la mesita de madera que estaba a un lado y se colocó de pie. Si ella deseaba ayudarle, ella tenía que comenzar desde ese momento. Llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón, tratando de recordar lo último que él le había dicho. "_Puedes caminar por el palacio, pero no puedes ir al jardín trasero"_bueno, si él le había prohibido ir para allá, era mejor que ella no desobedeciera la orden. Deseaba ayudarle, no recibir un regaño.

Pues, comenzó resignada, tendría que esperar al día siguiente, para preguntarle a Tatsuki donde podría encontrarle. Miró el libro que estaba sobre su mesita. Romeo y Julieta. Lo había leído tantas veces, que decidió que mejor era irse a buscar otro libro.

Caminó en silencio entre los atriles, mirando los títulos de todos aquellos libros. Ciencias, teologías, filosofías, cuentos, novelas entre otros… todos esos ejemplares le llamaban la atención. Fue un grueso libro de cuentos y leyendas el que le llamó la atención a la joven de cabello naranja. Se colocó de puntillas pero aun así, ella no podía alcanzarle. Decidida a tomarle, la chica se subió al atril y tomó el libro, pero para su mala suerte, empujó otro libro del otro lado y escuchó como este caía sobre algo.

—"Maldición"— escuchó maldecir a alguien al extremo de donde ella estaba. Avergonzada, Orihime se bajó del estandarte y corrió hacia el otro pasillo cubierto de libros, encontrándose a Lord Kurosaki en el suelo, con su mano en su cabello naranja vibrante.

Él estaba realmente molesto. Muy molesto.

Ella podía percibir la furia de él y eso la intimido un poco, pero decidida a ayudarle, ella se arrodilló frente a él —"Oh, cuanto lamento mi torpeza, Mercier Ichigo. Disculpe mi error, se os suplico"— balbuceó ella, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

El hombre le miró a los ojos, esas orbes doradas hacían que su corazón palpitara furiosamente y que ella deseara saber cómo era el rostro que estaba cubierto por ella. Kurosaki se colocó de pie —'Más cuidado la próxima vez, porque no te os perdonaré la vida."— dijo enojado, mirándole con frialdad. Orihime, sintiéndose realmente indignada con su trato, se colocó de pie.

—"Es usted un hombre muy mal educado, Mercier. Le he pedido disculpas y usted ni siquiera es quien para agradecerlas. ¿Qué clase de educación le proporcionaron?"— arremetió indignada Orihime, logrando que el hombre se voltease sorprendido.

—"No soy un hombre"— respondió él irritado.

—"Si lo es"— le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—"Te he dicho que no."—

—"Que si"—

—"Que no"—

—"Que si"—

—"¡Que no!"—

—"¡Que si!"—

Kurosaki le observó enojado y frustrado. La chica era muy terca, ella no iba a darse por vencida. —"Como quieras."— bramó, logrando que la chica dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. ¡Ella no era fácil de vencer! —Y no sonrías de esa manera, has ganado por que yo os he permitido."— añadió él.

Orihime no pudo dejar de verle como un chico engreído y normal. ¿Pero por qué él tenía esa apariencia? —"Mercier, ¿por qué nunca sale?"— preguntó de manera directa la chica, sonriendo de manera amable.

—"No es tú problema"— él se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar, dejando a la chica sola.

**QUATRE**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en la biblioteca. Orihime no había vuelto a ver a Kurosaki durante esos días. La chica, a pesar de que él parecía ignorarla, estaba decidida en hacerlo sonreír. El problema estaba en que él no aparecía por ningún lado.

Aburrida, la chica observó por la ventana del salón principal, como la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el jardín. Las flores ya se habían secado y los arboles estaban 'desnudos'. Comenzaba a hacer frío y por ello Mercier Ishida le confecionaba vestidos abrigados, con telas mullidas y cómodas.

Con su vista clavada en la nieve, Orihime dibujó círculos imaginarios en la ventana. Se preguntaba sobre que estaban haciendo sus adoradas hermanas en ese momento. Imaginó que su padre, y Rangiku y Rukia estaban sentados en el salón, al pie de la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente.

Suspiró. Realmente ella les extrañaba.

A pesar de haber hecho amigos en ese palacio, ella se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse en el palacio de una persona que ni siquiera la soportaba? Era más que obvio que Mercier Ichigo no le agradaba su presencia, ¿así que por que quedarse?

"_Por que es mi misión hacerlo sonreír"_se dijo a si misma, dibujando una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—"Nunca salgo al jardín porque no hay nadie que me acompañe"— la voz de Kurosaki la sobresaltó. La chica giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con el joven, quien estaba en medio del marco de la puerta, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a ella. La chica, quien ya no le parecía horripilante su apariencia, caminó hasta él, deteniéndose a un par de pies de distancia.

—"¡Yo le acompañaré!"— exclamó ella, con una radiante sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el salón. Kurosaki le observó a través de la máscara, cruzándose de brazos.

—'Nunca dije que quisiera salir…

Sin mostrar temor o vergüenza, la chica le tomó por el brazo al joven, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. —"Sí, sí, usted quiere que yo le acompañe, mercier… es sólo que es demasiado terco como para aceptarlo. Pero no importa, mi hermana Rukia se comporta como usted, así que tengo experiencia con los tercos. — comentó ella, dejando sorprendidos a todos los sirvientes que se encontraba a su paso.

¿Lord Kurosaki afuera? ¿En serio? ¡Eso era algo casi milagroso! Hacían años que él no salía de ese castillo y ahora era arrastrado (era bastante claro que él le estaba permitiendo a la chica que lo arrastrara a la salida, porque él era mil veces más fuerte que ella, y si hubiese querido, se hubiese detenido hacía mucho tiempo) a los jardines cubiertos de nieve.

—"Mercier Ishida"— llamó Orihime, sonriente —"¿Por qué no le prepara un abrigo a Mercier Ichigo?"— preguntó la chica, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que separaba los pasillos con el jardín interior.

El sastre, tomado por sorpresa, asintió. —'S-sí, claro"— balbuceó, sin poder creer que su amo no estuviese gritando maldiciones hacia la joven.

—"Yo no voy a…

—"¡Necesitaras de un abrigo, Mercier ichigo! Porque desde hoy en adelante, yo siempre lo acompañaré a dar una vuelta por los jardines."— dijo la chica en cuanto Ishida se retiró. Ichigo la miró en silencio por un minuto, antes de cuestionar en voz baja.

—"¿Lo prometes?"—

—"¡Lo prometo!"— exclamó ella.

—"¿Para siempre?"— esta vez, el chico le miró con sus orbes doradas. Orihime, tomada por sorpresa le miró fijamente. Había tanta tristeza en esa mirada… ella sonrió de forma cálida.

—"Para siempre"— dijo, antes de darle un leve apretón a la mano del hombre y abrir las puertas del jardín.

Ese fue el primer día donde Ichigo Kurosaki se comenzó a sentir realmente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Se que muchos deseaban continuación de este fic, y aquí esta! Como han de haber visto, he cambiado muchos detalles del cuento original, añadiendo cosas de mi fantasia e imaginación, asi que probablemente no vaya a seguir el curso del cuento. No sé, había dicho que iba a hacer de este fic de unos 4 caps, pero realmente no sé. Como que me he encariñado con la idea y pues... ¿que ustedes creen? Lo hago más largo o lo dejo en los 4 caps?

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review, colocaron FF y añadieron a favorite. Mil gracias, espero que le guste este cap!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. El cuento de la Bella y la Bestia del que me inspiró es el de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Otros detalles del fic, como dialogos e ideas que no aparecen en el cuento, sí me pertenecen. Dile no al plagio =D

**SUMMARY:** _"¿Para siempre?" preguntó él. "Para siempre" respondió ella._

**Publicado:**_ 5/2/2012_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP III:**

**UN**

Orihime se deslizó suavemente por el jardín cubierto de nieve. Borró con un par de hojas sus pisadas, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. No había nadie allí, así que ella tenía una ventaja. Tomó el ruedo de su vestido azulado, y mordió sus labios, mientras se escondía entre los pinos del gran jardín.

Hacia un par de días atrás que había comenzando a nevar, y ahora el jardín que antiguamente había estado cubierto de cientos de flores, estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve. La chica sopló un mechón de su cabello naranja y con sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, gateó por el suelo. Sus guantes de tela azul se habían cubierto de nieve y el frío la hacía titiritar. Pero no importaba, esa era su única ocasión para escapar.

Se arrastró por debajo de los pinos, encontrando un tronco de árbol. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se escurrió por este, observando como principal objetivo la salida de ese gran tronco. En el pequeño agujero no hacia tanto frío como afuera, pero debido a que ella le temía un poco a los espacios cerrados, gateo tan rápido como pudo.

No pudo dejar de sonreír cuando alcanzó la salida. ¡Lo estaba logrando! Sólo faltaba un poco más y ella…

PUFF, PUFF, BAM, BAMM

La chica cayó al suelo al recibir una innumerable cantidad de bolas de nieve en todo su cuerpo. Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se volteó, cubriéndose del asalto de bolas de nieve. —"¡ICHIGO!"— gritó, tragando nieve y escuchando las risas del chico.

—"Gané de nuevo"— anunció el joven, sonriendo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al percatarse de algo. Nadie podía verla, porque él tenía su rostro cubierto por una horrenda mascara, además de tener ese horrible agujero en su torso.

—"Eres cruel y tramposo"— chilló la chica, haciendo un puchero — "¡Conoces este jardín mejor que yo!"— Orihime se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido y con su mano derecha limpió su rostro cubierto de nieve. Al ver que su nuevo amigo no había respondido y parecía molestarle algo, preguntó con timidez —"¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?"—

—"Nada"— respondió él, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Él estaba enojado. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué entre tantos chicos él tenía que sufrir esa maldición? ¡No era justo!

—"Ichigo"— llamó la chica, corriendo tras de él. —"Detente, Ichigo"— volvió a llamarle, deteniéndose en medio del jardín —"Somos amigos, ¿no? ¡Los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros!"— dijo la chica.

En esos pasados días, ella había logrado que él le hablase, que él fuera más amable y que se convirtieran en amigos. Había actitudes y situaciones que ella en ocasiones no podía entender (como esa) y se decía a sí misma que pronto llegaría un momento donde él le hablaría sobre cómo y por que él poseía esa apariencia. Solo tenía que darle tiempo.

Ichigo se detuvo ante su pregunta. ¿Ellos eran amigos? Si, probablemente sí. Hacia tanto tiempo que él se había encerrado en su mundo, que él no había platicado, reído y bromeado con otra persona…ella era la primera persona, la única excepción.

—"No puedes ayudarme en esto, Orihime." — murmuró él, observando el suelo. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan débil frente a ella. Él había aceptado su desdicha, él había aceptado que era un monstruo y ya no era aquel príncipe orgulloso y altanero…pero ahora…ahora él deseaba ser un joven normal. Él deseaba ser un chico común y corriente, lo deseaba…lo deseaba por…

…lo deseaba por ella… él quería ser humano por y para ella.

—"Yo puedo tratar"— Orihime se acercó a él, tocándole sus hombros. Ishida le había confeccionado un abrigo para Ichigo, a petición de ella. No era una obra maestra, pero si era mullido y cómodo. Era de color chocolate y no poseía ni bordes ni ningún otro añadido. —"Yo soy tu amiga, Ichigo, y yo trataré en ayudarte. Lo prometo." — sonrió ella, aun observándole a la espalda.

Ella no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo ayudarle, pero de cualquier forma, ella iba a ayudarle. —"Eres demasiado inocente e ingenua, Orihime. ¿Cómo le prometes ayuda a una bestia como yo? Cualquier otra persona se iría de mi lado, ni siquiera me mirarían por ser una bestia."— sus palabras estaban repletas de odio y de frustración. La chica entrecerró los ojos, antes de detenerse frente a él y observarle con determinación.

—"No me importa lo que los demás piensen y crean, Ichigo. Para mí, tú no eres una bestia."— sus dedos acariciaron la fría mascara, cubierta por marcas. Era dura, Orihime dedujo que debía ser algún tipo de hueso o marfil. Ella podía ver la máscara sin sentir ningún tipo de reacción, el problema era el hueco en el torso. Ella no sentía repulsión, pero sí sentía escalofríos al verle. Tenía que haber dolido inmensamente. —"Y si no recuerdas, también te prometí acompañarte al jardín para siempre y he comenzando a cumplir mi promesa." — sus labios dibujaron una alegre sonrisa.

Ichigo percibió un reconfortante calor en su pecho ante las palabras de ella y estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero la realidad lo golpeó de manera fuerte y dura. —"Ella dijo lo mismo y no lo cumplió."— sentenció.

¿Ella? ¿A quién se refería? La duda y la curiosidad la invadieron y ella no dudó en cuestionar —"¿Quién es ella?"—

Ichigo se dio la vuelta una vez más, pero esta vez tomó con delicadeza la mano de la chica, conduciéndola al "_Jardín prohibido_".

* * *

><p><strong>DEUX<strong>

_Hacia un tiempo atrás, en un inmenso castillo, vivía una adorable familia, compuesta por el rey, la reina y el pequeño príncipe. El rey era un hombre justo, amable y muy ameno para platicar. Todos se reían de sus bromas y del mismo modo todos respetaban su intelecto y buena forma de gobernar._

_Su reina…oh la reina, la criatura más hermosa que en ese pequeño pueblo había logrado ver. Sus cabellos eran de un tono naranja oscuro, mientras que sus ojos poseían un suave tono chocolate. Su piel era del color de la nieve y sus labios y mejillas del color de las fresas. Ella era adorable. Su forma de reír, de hablar y de caminar era imitada por todas las mujeres de la corte. Ninguna de ella podía igualarle._

_Ella adoraba a su pequeño niño. Ichigo, así se llamaba el pequeño. Él poseía un cabello de un brillante color naranja, y sus ojos eran del mismo color chocolate de su madre. Él era un niño realmente adorable. Era soñador, inteligente y siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando su padre le molestaba, fruncía su ceño. Eso le parecía adorable a su madre. _

—"_Mère, mère!"— (__**n/a: mamá en francés**__) el pequeño príncipe corría por el inmenso jardín, cubierto por flores. Uno de los jardineros sonrió al verlo correr, para luego continuar con su labor. Los rayos de sol hacían que el castillo se viese mucho más brillante de lo que era, igual que producía el mismo efecto en el pequeño príncipe. —"Mère, mère!"— volvió a llamar el pequeño, buscando el cabello naranja oscuro de su madre._

_Unas suaves risas cautivaron sus oídos, por lo que detuvo su correr y camino despacio, apreciando más y más el sonido para sus oídos. Allí, tras de unos árboles, estaba su mamá, columpiándose y riendo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Su cabello no estaba recogido, sino que sus risos caían libremente por su sereno rostro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mientras que sus labios estaban abiertos, produciendo las risas de felicidad. _

—"_Mère!"— exclamó el pequeño de seis años. Su joven madre abrió sus ojos y sonrió de manera tierna a su pequeño niño. La mujer se detuvo y se colocó de pie. El pequeño corrió hacia ella y esta le tomó en brazos. —"Mère! Te busqué por todos lados, pero no te encontré"— comentó el pequeño, recostando su cabeza sobre los hombros de su madre. Esta sonrió._

—"_Lo lamento, Ichigo. Pensaba que estabas durmiendo la siesta"— río la mujer, para luego sentarse en el columpio y comenzar a mecerse de manera suave, con su pequeño entre sus brazos. _

—"_Está bien, mamá." — murmuró el niño, con su rostro aun en los hombros de su madre. No había lugar más seguro en el mundo que los brazos de su mamá. — "¿Y este lugar?"— preguntó, con cierta curiosidad en su voz, mientras inhalaba en aroma a flores de su madre._

—"_Es mi jardín, Ichigo. Aquí, tu papá y yo nos conocimos. Es un lugar mágico, ¿sabes por qué?"— cuestionó en voz baja. El pequeño negó la cabeza. —"Por que en este jardín, todas las promesas que se hacen se cumplen."— dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

—"_¿Todas?"— preguntó incrédulo el pequeño. Ella asintió. —"Eso no es posible, mamá."— dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño._

—"_¡Por supuesto que es posible, Ichigo!"— dijo ella —"Yo prometo amarte mucho y estar contigo siempre."— prometió Masaki, colocándose una vez más de pie y poniendo a su niño en el suelo. La mujer se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de su hijo._

—"_¿Por siempre?"— la reina asintió —"¿Y me querrás mucho?"_

—"_De aquí al final del universo, Ichigo"—_

—"_¿Y jamás te separaras de mi?"— _

—"_Nunca, nunca me separare de ti, Ichigo. Prometo que siempre estaré contigo, durante toda la eternidad. Porque mi amor por ti es inmenso y no tiene fin."—el pequeño sonrió, antes de abrazarle._

_El rey y la reina murieron a los tres días._

* * *

><p><strong>TROIS<strong>

—"_Me mentiste"— gritó Ichigo a la tumba de su madre, la misma que había sido colocada en su jardín. La lluvia humedecía su cabello naranja y sus ropas. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Parecía ser que el cielo también lloraba la muerte de la reina Masaki. — ¡Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Mentirosa!"— gritó una vez más el pequeño._

_¿Por qué? ¡Ella lo había jurado! ¡Ella lo había jurado, por el amor a Dios! _

_Él era un niño de seis años, pero él era inteligente, él sabía lo que significaba una promesa. ¡Ella le había prometido estar por siempre con él! ¿Por qué ahora le fallaba?_

_Su pequeño mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Ya no había sol, no había nada. ¡Sus padres! ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¡Él los quería de vuelta! ¡Él quería a su tonto padre! ¡También a su mamá, aunque ella le mintiese! _

_Ichigo calló sobre sus rodillas, llorando sin consuelo, mientras sus pequeños puños golpeaban la tierra que en ese momento cubría los cadáveres de sus dos padres. —"¡Me mentiste!"— volvió a gritar, pegándole un par de puños a la tierra, llenando sus ropas de lodo. _

_La lluvia se había intensificado y la frialdad de esta lo hacía titiritar, pero eso no impedía que él no continuase allí. Con sus puños cerrados, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y su cabello mojado por la lluvia, él continuo gritando, sollozando y llorando. —"Dijiste que ibas a amarme por siempre, que jamás ibas a separarte de mi… dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos por la eternidad… ¡mentirosa!— gritó con histeria el pequeño._

_Él era inteligente, más sin embargo había cosas que él aun no entendía. Por ejemplo, él no entendía que era ese dolor en su pecho, esa quemazón en su corazón. Él tampoco entendió a los soldados cuando dijeron que sus padres habían sufrido una emboscada. Él entendía lo que era una promesa, pero él no sabía que ocurría cuando estas se rompían. _

_Ichigo no comprendía mucho sobre sentimientos, pero aun así, él sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Él no podía confiar por que todas las personas mentían. _

_Ese fue el día donde aquel pequeño niño soñador, amable, amoroso e inocente se convirtió en un príncipe arrogante, frío y serio. Nada podía hacerle sonreír. Nadie cautivaba su atención ni le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_La mayoría de los sirvientes se fueron del castillo. Cuando él se transformó en la bestia, otro gran número de sirvientes se fueron, quedándose solamente los más leales. Porque muy dentro de ellos continuaba la esperanza de que aquel antiguo niño no hubiese muerto el mismo día que sus padres abandonaron la tierra. _

_Quizás… solo quizás, esa chica era la gran excepción y podía hacer que ese chico volviera a ser el mismo de antes. _

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRE<strong>

Orihime caminó tras de Ichigo, adentrándose más y más a los jardines que ella aun no había explorado porque él le había ordenado no ir a ellos. Sus ojos grises recorrían cada una de las flores que habían a su alrededor. Lilas, margaritas, rosas, tulipanes, entre otras hermosas flores estaban regadas por el lugar. Orihime vio uno que otra liebre y ardillas correr a sus guaridas al escuchar los fuertes pasos de Ichigo.

Sus dedos alcanzaron una margarita y sin pensarlo la tomó, observándole. Y de pronto, como si fuese un sueño, la chica despertó. —"¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Es invierno!"— ¿Cómo era eso cierto? ¡Si cuando ellos iban caminando había nieve y ahora no la había!

El sol brillaba como nunca, y la chica le agradeció mentalmente, aun estando desconcertada. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ella no había visto los rayos del sol, ya que por alguna extraña razón, no llegaban al castillo.

La chica observó un gran árbol y en una de sus ramas estaba sujeto un columpio, el mismo que estaba cubierto por flores. Todo en ese lugar era hermoso, además de sentirse una gran paz en el lugar. —"¿Cómo…

—"Ella solía decir que era un lugar mágico." — murmuró él, mientras caminaba. Orihime, quien estaba observando todo a su alrededor, lo siguió.

—"¿Quién es ella?"— preguntó. Ichigo se detuvo frente a dos rocas que parecían ser dos lápidas. La chica leyó en silencio los nombres. Isshin Kurosaki y Masaki Kurosaki. Habían muerto muy jóvenes, el rey tenía veinticinco años y la reina veintitrés. El rey tenía la misma edad de Ichigo al morir, porque el joven le había dicho (hacia un par de días atrás) que él tenía veinticinco años.

Ella comenzó a sacar cálculos. Si él era mayor que ella por ocho años, y sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía seis, significaba que él había comenzad a sufrir desde antes que ella naciera. —"Mi madre. Ella prometió que estaría siempre conmigo… a los tres días murió junto a mi padre."—

—"L-lo lame…

—"No, no lo lamentes. No tienes nada que lamentar."— repuso él, observando con sus irises doradas la tumba donde diecinueve años atrás él había comenzado a llorar y a gritar. —"En ese momento fui cruel. Le llamé mentirosa porque ella me había abandonado. Ella no había cumplido su promesa… nadie las cumple. Cada vez que te volteas, vez que poco a poco se van, dejándote a la derriba. Es la ley de la vida, ¿no? Naces solo y al final mueres solo…

— ¡No! Me niego a ello. — Orihime se colocó delante de él, con sus mejillas húmedas por sus lagrimas —Esa no es la ley de la vida, Ichigo. La vida no es nacer solo y morir solo. Naces de una persona que espera tu llegada, y si no es de esa forma, en algún momento de tu vida encontraras a una persona que quiere estar contigo. No mueres solo porque todas aquellas personas que te aman tendrán guardado tu recuerdo en sus corazones." — respondió ella, observándole a sus ojos. —"Ellos nunca te abandonaron Ichigo, quizás sus cuerpos no los puedas ver, pero ellos siguen aquí— ella tocó el pecho de él, en el lugar donde se suponía que estuviese su corazón— "en tu corazón. Jamás te han abandonado."—

—"Nadie va a recordarme, Orihime. Tampoco mis padres están en mi corazón, porque yo estoy dañado."— murmuró él, con su vista baja. Con torpeza, Inoue se le acercó y lo abrazó, tomando por sorpresa al joven.

—"Ssshhh. Yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo." — Él rodeo su cintura con sus manos, y cerró sus ojos —"Yo voy a repararte, Ichigo. Lo prometo." —

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Yo no iba a actualizar este fic durante un par de semanas, pero cuando la idea llega...pues llega, xD ¿Qué puedo decirles? ¡Amo la mezcla de romance, lucha interna y tragedia! Sin duda alguna, he de decir que es mi capitulo predilecto y aunque me costó mucho, me gusta como quedo. Espero que les guste a ustedes tambien^^

Como han de ver, ya no tiene nada que ver con La Bella y la Bestia de Disney o la de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, sino más bien una idea bastante bizarra mía, xD Probablemente se extienda, si han tomado la pequeña pista que les deje (una sola oración, xD) *todos buscando la pista en 3. 2, 1 xDD

Referente a la petición de** Kurosaki Orihime**, pues quizás... quizás escriba la escena Disney, quien sabe, xDDD :fangirling: es mi escena predilecta de todas las películas de Disney (aparte de la escena del bote de Tangled *llora de la emoción*) , así que es altamente probable.

**DISCLAIMER:** Tite Kubo es el propietario de los personajes. La Belle et la Bête (aka La Bella y la Bestia) es una obra "original" de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. La historia es mía, dile no al Plagio.

**SUMARRY:** _"Yo voy a repararte, Ichigo. Lo prometo." _

**TITULO:** Fix You

**POSTEADO ORIGINALMENTE:** 5/6/2012

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** ¡HOLA! Siento MUCHO el no haber actualizado antes, pero prefiero tardar a subir una porqueria. Si la musa no me llega, pues no actualizo nada porque soy muy exigente cuando escribo. Hoy amanecí con la musa y Oh la la, aquí esta el 4 capitulo de esta historia. Me siento muy alegre de que la hayan acogido tan bien y espero que aun tengan ganas de continuar. Como verán, de aquí en adelante la historia es completamente ORIGINAL mia y muy DIFERENTE a la versión Disney o la de los cuentos clásicos. A ver como me sale de ahora en adelante :)

**N/A:** ¿Te gustan las historias Post-apocalípticas con romance? ¿Qué esperas para leer **_el Ocaso_**? Novela original! ¡Busca en Amazon **El Ocaso** por M.C Torres! Mi primera novela y que podráan leer un más o menos en el fic Days like this, fic basado en la novela!

DISCLAIMER: Bleach NO me pertenece. El argumento de este fic sí.

Posteado originalmente: 02/09/13

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA<strong>

**por Killerqueen04**

**CAP IV**

UN

Ese era el más hermoso jardín que ella había visto en su vida. Las margaritas, las lilas, rosas, lirios... tantas hermosas flores rodeándola. Bailando al suave compás del viento. Embriagándose con los rayos del sol.

Ella amaba el sol.

A ella le encantaba sentir los rayos sobre su pálida piel; sentir el reflejo en sus ojos grises. El sol la hacía sentir feliz... la hacia sentir viva. Su temporada predilecta era la primavera... aunque prefería el aroma del verano. Le gustaba el olor del verano. Una combinación de arena, sol, flores... incluso algunos matices de lluvia.

A Orihime le gustaba ese jardín.

Caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos los pétalos de las flores. Se sentían tan suaves en sus manos. Suspiró al percibir el suave olor a primavera en su nariz. Era tan suave... casi como una gentil caricia hecha por una madre. Ella sonrió con tristeza al recordar que ella nunca había conocido a su madre. Ella había muerto cuando ella había nacido.

_"Orihime_" una suave voz llamó su atención. Orihime frunció el ceño y se volteó. ¿Quien la había llamado?

"¿Hola?" preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor. Cientos de millas repletas de flores y arboles. El jardín más inmenso que ella había visto en su vida. "Es mágico...o eso dicen..." se recordó mentalmente.

_"Orihime_" una vez más la suave voz la llamó.

Ante el asombro de Orihime, las flores se movieron más y más con la gracia del viento. ¡Parecían estar bailando! Sus pétalos tocaban con suavidad sus piernas e incluso parecían que la empujaban hacia donde provenía la voz. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

_"Orihime"_

La chica decidió seguir la suave voz. ¡La estaban llamando! Corrió por los inmensos jardines, escuchando las suaves risas de... ¿hadas? ¿Habían hadas? Orihime sonrió deleitada por las suaves risas y cantos. ¡Que lugar más hermoso!

_"Orihime"_

Ella corrió y corrió, moviéndose entre las flores.

_"Orihime"_

El llamado se volvía más y más urgente.

_"¡Orihime!"_

Las risas, la música, las flores...

_"¡Orihime!"_

Todo se detuvo de golpe. Las flores se habían dejado de mover, las risas de las hadas cedieron y el llamado se detuvo. Orihime se detuvo en medio de la nada, confundida. ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué estaba...

"Orihime" la chica saltó del susto al escuchar una voz tras de ella. Con duda, se volteó y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. _"Un ángel..."_ La hermosa mujer mantenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Q-quien eres? ¿Eres un ángel?" cuestionó Orihime, asombrada. La mujer era joven y tenía una hermosa cabellera cobriza, la misma que debido a los rayos del sol se veía mucho más clara. _"Como si fueran los rayos del sol mismo..."_

Ella se rió en voz baja. Su voz sonaba como las campanas... como las risas de las hadas silvestres. "No... no soy un ángel, Orihime" dijo con voz amable.

"Entonces..." Orihime humedeció sus labios, tratando de detener las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón. "¿Quien eres?"

"Me llamo Masaki" dijo sonriente. "Yo soy la reina de las hadas silvestres, Orihime"  
>¡Por eso su voz! ¡Por eso su risa! ¡Por eso era tan hermosa!<p>

"¿L-La reina de las hadas?" Orihime mordió su mejilla interior para no gritar. ¡Y sus hermanas no le creían! ¡Las hadas sí existían! ¡Ella estaba hablando con una de ellas! "Oh mon Dieu!*" exclamó la jovencita, incapaz de desviar su mirada de los ojos color chocolate de la hermosa mujer.

"Yo necesito tú ayuda... él necesita tú ayuda."

"No entiendo"

"Mi hijo, Ichigo" Orihime palideceó al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. ¿Ichigo era su hijo? ¿Ella era la madre de Ichigo, la que había muerto? _Oh mon Dieu_! "Ichigo fue maldecido por el hombre que asesinó a mi esposo y que destruyó mi cuerpo físico, Orihime."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Cómo saber lo que se esconde tras de la maldad, querida? Sosuke es maldad pura... nadie sabe lo que se esconde tras de sus movimientos... ni siquiera yo que soy su hermana..."

_Oh, pour l'amour de tous les Dieux!**_

"¿Su hermano?" Orihime no sabía que hacer. ¡El culpable de la situación de Ichigo era su tío! "¿Ichigo conoce acerca de lo que... eres?"

Masaki negó la cabeza. "Ni siquiera Isshin lo sabía, Orihime. Él pensaba que yo era una simple campesina de los valles." Ante la mirada de confusión de Orihime, la hada suspiró. "Mi hermano, el Rey de las hadas oscuras, siempre ha deseado destruir mi reino, Orihime. Él desea esparcir su oscuridad y odio entre todas las criaturas de la Tierra. Él sueña con que la oscuridad empañe la luz. Con que el sol deje de brillar..."

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó Orihime. ¿Un mundo sin luz? ¿Sin sol? ¿Dónde la oscuridad por siempre dominaría? ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no podía ocurrir! "¿Pero por qué?"

"Por que la oscuridad siempre ha perdido ante la majestuosidad de la luz, querida. El amor siempre gana a la desolación. El odio no puede imperar a la amistad. La luz no puede ser apagada por la oscuridad. No en nuestro mundo, Orihime." Masaki flotó con majestuosidad a su lado. "Mi hijo fue maldecido por Sosuke y ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Él es parte de mí, Orihime. Los dos estamos conectados, por lo que si Ichigo se sumerge enteramente a la oscuridad..."

"...tú también lo harás, ¿verdad?" Masaki asintió con tristeza. "Yo no lo permitiré. Yo ayudaré a Ichigo y lo salvaré." Ella no iba a permitir que Ichigo sufriera. No iba a permitir que el mundo sucumbiera a la oscuridad. ¡Ella haría todo lo posible por salvar a Ichigo!

"No será fácil, Orihime" advirtió solemnemente la hada "pero sé que lo lograrás. Tú alma es pura y es difícil que la oscuridad pueda teñirla."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" cuestionó Orihime, decidida. No importaba cuan difícil fuera, ella iba a salvar a Ichigo. ¡Ella se lo había prometido! ¡Ella iba a reparar su alma!

"No es en este mundo, Orihime. No es el mundo físico." Orihime la miró confundida. ¿Dónde era? "Irás a mi jardín secreto...allí encontrarás la respuesta."

"¿Y Ichigo? ¿Qué pasará con él?"

"Las respuestas las encontrarás a su tiempo, Orihime." La mujer tomó sus manos con suavidad y con ternura. "La ternura de una madre" Sus ojos chocolate brillaron con súplica. "Por favor, no permitas que la oscuridad prevalezca en el corazón de Ichigo"

Orihime la observó con determinación en sus ojos grises. Ella no iba a permitir que la oscuridad se apoderara de Ichigo. Ella no iba a permitirlo. "Lo prometo"

Masaki sonrió con ternura, mientras que dos gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Ante la sorpresa de Orihime y el horror de Masaki, el clima en el jardín cambió de forma brusca. El cielo azul se volvió gris y los rayos del sol desaparecieron. Las hermosas flores comenzaron a marchitarse frente a ellas. "Debes irte, Orihime. ¡Él está aquí!"

Orihime sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo. ¡Él! El culpable de que Masaki y su esposo murieran; el culpable de que Ichigo estuviera maldito! "Él..."

La reina de las hadas la tomó por sus hombros. "No abandones a Ichigo, Orihime y por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada" suplicó en un hilo de voz, observando como una gruesa neblina negra se acercaba a ellas. "Y dile que lo amo, aun cuando no haya cumplido mi promesa, dile que lo amo y que siempre estaré en su corazón..." La neblina acaparó a la joven reina de las hadas, pero antes de que se perdiera en ella, empujó a Orihime fuera. La chica percibió la suavidad de la neblina acariciar sus dedos, antes de caer a un vació... aun cuando ella había visto unos extraños ojos verdes...

"¡Masaki!"

Orihime se sobresaltó y calló en el suelo desde su cama. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, cuello y hombros. "Auch" dijo al colocarse de pie.

Todo había sido un sueño, pero... ¡No, eso no podía ser simplemente un sueño!

"Tatsuki, necesito un vestido y un abrigo"

**DEUX**

Ichigo observó a través de su mascara a Orihime. Ella estaba más callada que de costumbre y sus ojos grises parecían preocupados. Además, ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno. "¿Te ocurre algo?" cuestionó con voz ronca.

Orihime se sobresaltó ante su voz. Él detestaba tener esa maldita mascara en su rostro. La chica mordió su labio inferior y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de matices oscuros. Ella estaba preocupada. Algo estaba atormentándola.

"Te ves preocupada" señaló cuando ella no respondió a su pregunta. ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Por qué estaba tan callada? Acaso... ¿acaso ya se había cansado de estar cerca de un monstruo?

La chica suspiró. "Ichigo, ¿tienes algún tío?" preguntó con interés, dejando caer su tenedor a un lado de la mesa. Él la miró confundido a través de su mascara. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Ichigo frunció su ceño y cuestionó con cuidado, "¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad, supongo" respondió ella, fingiendo desinterés. "Es muy mala mintiendo" pensó él secamente. "Sólo desearía saber más de ti."

Él dudó unos instantes. "Mi padre era el único hijo de mi abuelo. Y mi madre... no se mucho acerca de la familia de mamá, por lo que supongo que podría ser factible" repuso con duda. "¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de brazos. "Es sólo curiosidad, nada más" Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde él la miró fijamente y ella jugó con su comida. "Ichigo, ¿crees en la magia?"

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Señaló su mascara y su hueco en el pecho. "Soy producto de ella, ¿no?" cuestionó secamente. "¿Por qué?" volvió a cuestionar, aun cuando se imaginaba que ella iba a evadir su pregunta. "Déjame adivinar: curiosidad." Ella sonrió de lado y el gruñó. "Orihime..."

"No, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de magia. Me refiero a... ¿crees en las hadas?" cuestionó de repente.

Él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Hadas? ¿Como esas criaturas haladas de las historias de fantasía? ¿Esas hadas? "No" respondió luego de un minuto de silencio. "No creo en ellas, podría saber por qué me preguntas acerca de..."

"¿Por qué no crees en ellas?"

"Orihime, ¿por qué me preguntas todas estas cosas? ¿Qué ocurre?"

La chica respiró hondo. "Sólo es..."

"...curiosidad," le atajó él seriamente. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraña?"

"Ichigo" él alzó una de sus cejas—aun cuando ella no podía verlo por su mascara— "¿me acompañas al jardín?"

Él suspiró, irritado.

**TROIS**

"¿A donde vas?" La voz de Ichigo provenía desde un par de pies más atrás de ella. Orihime sabía que ella se estaba comportando de forma extraña, pero ella debía primero averiguar si lo que había visto era verdad o era sólo un sueño. Ella no podía elevar sus esperanzas si todo era un simple sueño.

Ella corrió por el jardín secreto de Masaki, mirando todo a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que fuera una pista.

Allí no había nada.

Hermosas flores se extendían por el inmenso jardín, pero allí no había nada más. No había una piedra con instrucciones, tampoco un letrero que leyera _¡Aquí es, Orihime_! El trabajo era más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba.

"¿Orihime?" preguntó Ichigo, jadeando. Ella se volteó y lo vio a lo lejos. Él había corrido demasiado por entre las flores... incluso su cabellera naranja estaba cubierta de flores y musgos. Orihime se mordió la mejilla para evitar el reírse.

"Aquí, Ichigo" elevó sus manos y le hizo una señal. Él la vio. "Estoy aqu... AHHHHH" Orihime desapareció por un hueco cubierto de flores, dejando a Ichigo impactado.

"¡Orihime!" gritó, corriendo hacia el hueco por donde ella se había caído segundos antes. _"Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no este herida, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ rogó mentalmente mientras corría hacia el hueco. Cuando Ichigo se acercó a éste, no había rastros de Inoue. El hueco parecía ser extremadamente profundo, puesto a que no se veía el fin... y tampoco estaba Orihime. "Dios... ¡ORIHIME!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas al hueco. Sólo escuchó el sonido lejano de su eco.

"¡ORIHIME!" gritó una vez más, con desesperación en su pecho. Ichigo estaba demasiado preocupado por su amiga como para ver como las flores se movían con suavidad tras de él; como el columpió de su madre se movía con fuerza gracias al viento. "¿DONDE EST... AHHHHHHHH!"

Lo último que Ichigo vio fueron los rayos del sol dar en su rostro. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**QUATRE**

Los rayos del sol la hicieron mover sus manos y cubrir su rostro. Orihime bostezó y con sus ojos aun cerrados, se estiró. Mmm, el delicioso aroma a verano inundaba sus sentidos. El aroma a arena, mar, sol... se sentía tan delicioso.

Ella movió sus manos con suavidad y se descubrió tocando algo áspero y caliente. Su rostro también sentía la aspereza en sus mejillas y orejas. Con pereza abrió sus ojos y se descubrió boca abajo y con arena en su rostro.

¿Arena?

Con un brinco se puso de pie y descubrió que estaba en una playa. Pero no era una simple playa francesa. No, esa era la playa más hermosa, pura y perfecta que ella había visto en su vida. El sol iluminaba todo el cielo azul. Las olas chocaban con suavidad en la orilla... las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima del agua... el aroma a mar y el viento invadían sus sentidos.

La chica se volteó y encontró a un chico dormido. Orihime frunció el ceño al ver sus facciones. Las facciones más elegantes y apuestas que había visto en su vida. Ella sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse en cuanto se percató observando al chico en los labios. Los labios más varoniles que había visto en la vida...

El chico entreabrió sus ojos y ella sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo. ¡Esos ojos! Esos ojos color chocolate..."¿por qué siento que los conozco?" Él la miró con preocupación y ternura, provocando que ella se ruborizara más. "Orihime, ¿estas bien?" Su voz. Oh mon Dieu! Su voz era tan perfecta como el sonido de las olas al chocar con la orilla.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" cuestionó ella, tragando seco.

Él la miró confundido. "¿Qué te ocurre, Orihime? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Orihime palideció.

No.

No.

No.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Oh,_ pour l'amour de tous les Dieux!_

"¿Ichigo?" preguntó con torpeza, cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Él la miró confundido.

"¿Orihime?"

_Oh mon Dieu!_

Orihime sintió las lágrimas comenzar a descender por sus mejillas. ¡Él era Ichigo! ¡Ya no tenía ni la mascara ni el hueco! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"Orihime, ¿qué ocurre?" cuestionó él preocupado.

Con manos temblorosas ella tocó— con toda la suavidad que tenía— su rostro. Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron al sentir sus dedos acariciar sus mejillas. ¡Su rostro! "I-Imposible" murmuró, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

¡Él era normal! ¡Él era normal!

Abrió su camisa y descubrió que ya no tenía un horrendo hueco. ¡Su piel ya no era tan blanca! ¡Él estaba vivo!

"¡Soy normal, Orihime! ¡Soy normal!" gritó él emocionado. Orihime se rió encantada y lo abrazó fuertemente. ¡Él era normal! ¡Él estaba feliz!

"¡Oh Ichigo!" Ella se sentía tan feliz de que él estuviera tan alegre. Nada podía empañar ese momento, aunque... La sonrisa de Orihime se desvaneció unos minutos. Pero si Ichigo era normal... ¿su madre? ¿la oscuridad? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaban ellos?

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ichigo, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz de no tener la mascara y el hueco en su pecho.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Ambos observaron su alrededor. "Esto no es Francia, Ichigo"

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea Europa, Orihime" murmuró él al ver la belleza de la playa. "¿Dónde estamos?" se preguntó a sí mismo, olvidando por unos segundos que ya no tenía su horrible mascara.

_"No es en este mundo, Orihime. No es el mundo físico."_ Orihime recordó las palabras de Masaki y observó su alrededor. Ese mundo no era físico. Ellos no estaban en el mundo 'humano'... ellos estaban en otro lugar. "El reino de las hadas" dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Ichigo, confundido.

"Este no es el mundo físico, Ichigo. Este es el reino de las hadas" explicó Orihime.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, antes de reír. Una risa tan perfecta como la de Masaki. _"Definitivamente él es el hijo de su madre_" "Las hadas no existen, Orihime. Son cuentos de niños..."

"¡Ellas sí existen, Ichigo!" exclamó indignada Orihime. "Y tú..." ¿Ella debía decirle? Masaki se lo había prohibido, ademas ese no era su secreto para relatar.

"¿Y yo?"

"Deberías creerme." No, ella no tenía el derecho sobre ese secreto. Era de Masaki. A ella le correspondía hablarle a su hijo, no a ella. "Estamos en su reino, Ichigo. Este es el reino de las hadas y debemos tener cuidado de las hadas oscuras que quieren apoderarse del reino de las hadas de luz..."

"Alto" Ichigo la tomó por los hombros con suavidad y la observó a los ojos. Orihime sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al verle a sus ojos color chocolate. Eran tan hermosos. "No entiendo de que hablas. ¿Hadas oscuras? ¿Hadas de luz?"

"Es una larga historia, Ichigo, pero debes creerme" dijo con súplica en su voz. "Por favor"  
>Él arqueó sus cejas. "¿Y por qué estamos aquí?"<p>

"No lo sé" mintió ella. Orihime no podía decirle nada a Ichigo. Masaki se lo había hecho prometer. Quizás lo mejor era que él no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría y lo que podía ocurrirle.

"Sólo cree en mi"

Ichigo, después de un minuto de silencio, sonrió amablemente. "Yo siempre he creído en ti, Orihime. Tú eres la única persona que jamás me mentiría. La única que jamás me heriría con una mentira" Ichigo caminó hacia el bosque. "Busquemos ayuda, ven"  
>Orihime se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras, mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente.<p>

_"¿Que he hecho?"_

**CINQ**

"Lord Aizen, el príncipe está en el reino de las hadas, junto a una humana. Están cerca de las costas de las hadas del agua" Un hombre de estatura media y ojos verdes habló. Su cabello le llegaba a sus hombros, mientras que dos largas manchas verdosas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas. Ulquiorra, comandante de las tropas de las hadas oscuras estaba frente al trono de Sosuke Aizen. Su rey.

Era irónico, muchos pensarían, que el rey de las hadas oscuras no le llamara la atención el color negro. Todos sus guardias vestían de blanco, incluyéndolo. Por supuesto, eso era algo muy conveniente en ocasiones. ¿Quien podría pensar que un hada vestido de blanco era malévolo?

Nadie.

"Lo sé, Ulquiorra" comentó Aizen amablemente. Él era el mal en persona, sin embargo, nadie se lo podía imaginar. Un hada tan apuesto, con encantadora sonrisa y una forma elegante de utilizar las palabras, ¿como imaginarse que él era la oscuridad encarnada?

"¿Procederá a buscarlos?" preguntó sin emoción alguna. Las hadas oscuras no cargaban con esos sentimientos tan inútiles como era el amor, la amistad, la lealtad... eso no existían en su reino. Las únicas dos cosas capaces de moverlos era el miedo y la ira. El miedo a su rey y la ira hacia las estúpidas y patéticas hadas de luz que habían conquistado el mundo miles de años atrás.

**Su** mundo.

Aizen sonrió calmadamente. Su sonrisa provocó escalofríos a Ulquiorra, aunque él se las arregló muy bien para evitar el mostrarlo. Quien quiera que mostrara algun rastro de debilidad sería eliminado.

Sin excepciones.

"No, no los buscaremos, Ulquiorra. No aun" el rey se movió con sutileza por el salón, hasta quedar frente a un enorme vitral donde yacía inconsciente Masaki. La reina de las hadas de luz yacía sin fuerza alguna puesto a la oscuridad. "Él vendrá a mí y al fin podré destruir al pequeño príncipe que debió quedarse maldito toda su vida" comentó.. Su voz, aun cuando sonaba perfecta y elegante, mostraba su ira.

"¿Y ella?" preguntó Ulquiorra, con sus manos tras de su espalda. La imagen de la humana acaparó uno de los espejos. Una hermosa humana acompañada por el príncipe de las hadas de luz. El mismo que desconocía acerca de su origen.

Aizen miró la figura inconsciente de Masaki. "Tonta, le hiciste prometer a la chica que no le dijera nada pensando que tú podrías hacerlo" él se rió. "Cuando él descubra que su pequeña humana le ha estado mintiendo y que conoce acerca de su origen, ¿qué crees que sucederá, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra musitó "Lo mismo que ocurrió en el pasado, Lord Aizen. Se llenará de odio como cuando Lady Masaki no cumplió su promesa"

"Exactamente. Y todos sabemos lo que le ocurre a un hada de luz que siente ira, odio, dolor y miedo..." Aizen miró a Masaki. "Se transforman en bestias"

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Ulquiorra observó a su rey sin emoción evidente, antes de hablar "Lord Aizen, ¿qué pasará con la humana? ¿La asesinará?"  
>Aizen arqueó una ceja, antes de negar la cabeza sin interés. "No me interesan las humanas, podrá irse a su mundo o..." El rey miró a su comandante con una sonrisa maliciosa.<p>

"¿Te ha gustado la humana, Ulquiorra?"

La siempre pálida piel de Ulquiorra se volvió mucho más blanca. "No..."

"Es una lástima. ¿Imagina que criatura nacería de una humana y un hada de oscuridad?" Aizen se volteó. "No me interesan las humanas para mí. Las emociones son una perdida de tiempo, igual que la carnalidad, sin embargo, quizás a Grimmjaw le parezca interesante el experimento"

"¡No!" Ulquiorra bajó la cabeza tan pronto se percató de que había elevado su voz. "Quiero decir, Su majestad, que Grimmjaw es demasiado vulgar para un experimento de esa clase."

"¿Entonces?" Aizen preguntó dándole la espalda.

"Yo preferiría llevar a cabo el experimento y quedarme con la humana" La criatura más hermosa que él había visto en su vida. Incapaz de ver el lado negativo de la bestia... capaz de arriesgarse en tratar de salvar a su amigo. Ulquiorra jamas olvidaría la suave sensación de sus dedos en su piel. Él había sido el secuestrador de la reina de las hadas de luz y la había visto por primera vez en el valle de los sueños. Ella no pudo reconocerlo, él estaba cubierto de neblina oscura... pero él sí. Maldita humana. Él no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos grises...

"Entonces ocúpate de ella y de intervenir en su relación con el príncipe. No queremos inconvenientes, ¿verdad?" Ulquiorra negó la cabeza "Déjame solo" El joven hada se arrodilló frente a su rey, antes de marcharse.

_"Todo está saliendo tal y como lo planeé"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh mon Dieu* - Oh mi Dios!<em>

__Oh, pour l'amour de tous les Dieux!** - Oh, por el amor a todos los dioses!__

__¿Review?__


End file.
